the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Dolittle 2
| narrator = Norm Macdonald | starring = Eddie Murphy Raven-Symoné Kristen Wilson Jeffrey Jones Kevin Pollak Kyla Pratt Lil Zane | music = David Newman | editing = Craig Herring | cinematography = Daryn Okada | studio = Davis Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | budget = $70 million | gross = $176.1 million | country = United States | language = English }} Dr. Dolittle 2 (also known as Doctor Dolittle 2) is a 2001 American comedy film and a sequel to the 1998 film Dr. Dolittle. The film again stars Eddie Murphy in the title role of a doctor who can talk to animals, as well as Raven-Symoné as his daughter. It was written by Larry Levin, one of the co-writers of Dr. Dolittle and directed by Steve Carr. In the film, Dr. Dolittle tries to help the animals protect their forest from unscrupulous human developers. He decides to populate the forest with a species of animal that the law protects, and enlists the help of Ava (voiced by Lisa Kudrow), a lone Pacific western bear living in the condemned forest. To provide her with a mate, Dolittle turns to Archie (voiced by Steve Zahn), a wise-cracking circus-performing bear. This is the last Dr. Dolittle film to feature Eddie Murphy in the lead role, before Kyla Pratt became the lead role in future films, starting with Dr. Dolittle 3 in 2006. It is also the last Dr. Dolittle film to feature Raven-Symoné as Charisse Dolittle. Plot A few years after the events of the first film, veterinarian Dr. John Dolittle's (Eddie Murphy) ability to talk to animals has made him famous, and he travels the world performing his skills. Returning home from France, he gives his daughter Maya (Kyla Pratt) a chameleon named Pepito (voice of Jacob Vargas), but punishes his other daughter Charisse (Raven-Symoné) for not doing well at school. He takes away her phone for a week. Charisse's boyfriend Eric (Lil Zane), joins the family for Charisse's 16th birthday party, where a possum (voice of Isaac Hayes) and a raccoon, Joey (voice of Michael Rapaport), tell John that their boss, the Godbeaver (Godfather of the rodent mafia), wants to see him. John meets the Godbeaver (voice of Richard C. Sarafian) and agrees to save the forest from being cut down by mating an endangered female Pacific western bear with a male. At a circus, John persuades Archie (voice of Steve Zahn), the sole surviving Pacific western male, to accompany him to the forest and become a real bear. John takes his family on a month-long vacation to the forest, where he makes a deal with a female bear named Ava (voice of Lisa Kudrow), who is involved with a male bear named Sonny (voice of Mike Epps). She agrees not to make any decisions for a month after John promises to turn Archie into a bear she will love. Struggling to train Archie, John hires the local forest creatures to chaperone Charisse and Eric, and neglects his wife Lisa (Kristen Wilson). After assuring Archie that he will find a way to win Ava's heart, John attempts to win Lisa back by dancing in their cabin, with every animal in the forest watching, but Lucky the dog (voice of Norm Macdonald) accidentally ruins it. Archie attempts to get Ava's attention by imitating John singing, but falls from a tree branch. Humiliated, he refuses to leave his new-found cave, but becomes frustrated with John's insults and knocks him into a muddy hole, finally listening to his "inner bear". Later, Archie spends the day with Ava, whose relationship with Sonny is declining. Lucky tries to woo a female wolf, successfully urinating around her territory, but is interrupted by one of her packmates before she can go out with him. Sonny forces Ava to leave Archie. Logging magnate Mr. Potter (Jeffrey Jones) attempts to make a deal with John. Archie tells John he has prepared his "big finish" to win Ava and goes after a bee hive at the edge of a tall hill, ignoring John’s warnings and the attacking bees. He manages to get the hive, finally winning Ava's heart and the respect of the other forest animals. Ava then dumps Sonny finally having had enough of his rudeness to Archie. In a game of hide and seek with Ava, Archie is shot by a tranquilizer dart from Mr. Potter's apprentice, and John learns that Archie had somewhat destroyed the back of a restaurant. After getting information from a weasel (voice of Andy Dick), John visits Archie in jail, telling him that he may be too dangerous to go free and will be sold to a Mexican circus, ending John’s chance of saving the forest. John realizes that Charisse has developed her father's gift of talking to animals, reigniting his determination to save the forest. He rallies the animals of the forest not to give up without a fight and free Archie. The animals, led by Charisse, Eric, and Maya, rebel against the loggers, and word of Archie’s predicament spreads, leading animals around the world to go on strike. Mr. Potter and his apprentice are attacked by the animals and Mr. Potter is cornered by Ava and Joey, forcing him to negotiate with John and the animals. When the animals refuse Mr. Potter's new deal, the strike grows as race horses refuse to run and Shamu does not perform. Finally, a deal is made and the Dolittles and animals accept, freeing Archie and saving the entire forest outside San Francisco. John and Charisse become closer, talking with and helping animals together, while Archie and Ava mate and have two cubs (voices of Frankie Muniz and Mandy Moore). Cast * Eddie Murphy as Dr. John Dolittle * Raven-Symoné as Charisse Dolittle * Jeffrey Jones as Joe Potter * Kevin Pollak as Jack Riley * Kristen Wilson as Lisa Dolittle * Kyla Pratt as Maya Dolittle * Lil Zane as Eric, Charisse's Boyfriend * James Avery as Eldon * Andy Richter as Eugene Wilson * Mark Griffin as Logger / Nature Show Narrator * Ken Hudson Campbell as Animal Control Officer * Victor Raider-Wexler as Judge B. Duff * Lawrence Pressman as Governor of California (uncredited) * Steve Irwin as Himself * Anne Stedman as Woman * Googy Gress as Bear Announcer Voice cast Animal cast Reception Like the original film, Dr Dolittle 2 received mixed reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 42% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 106 reviews, with an average rating of 4.96/10. The site's critics consensus reads, "Although there are laughs to be had in Dr. Dolittle 2, its preoccupation with toilet humor and Murphy's restrained performance makes this a missed opportunity." At Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 49 out of 100 based on 28 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Release Home media Dr. Dolittle 2 was released on VHS and DVD on October 23, 2001 and generated 7.32 million dollars in its first week in stores. Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $25,037,039 from 3,049 theaters in the United States and Canada, ranking #2 at the box office, behind The Fast and the Furious. Like the first film, it was the best debut for a Fox film that week. By the end of its run, Dr. Dolittle 2 had grossed $112,952,899 domestically and $63,151,445 internationally, totaling $176,104,344 worldwide. Soundtrack | released = June 5, 2001 | recorded = 2001 | venue = | studio = | genre = Hip hop, R&B | length = | label = J Records | producer = | chronology = Dr. Dolittle soundtracks | prev_title = Dr. Dolittle | prev_year = 1998 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }}A soundtrack containing hip hop and R&B music was released on June 5, 2001 by J Records. It peaked at 76 on the ''Billboard'' 200, 26 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, and 10 on the Top Soundtracks. Five singles were spawned from the album, "Do U Wanna Roll (Dolittle Theme)", "Cluck Cluck", "Absolutely Not", "We Fit Together" and "Life Is Good". Allmusic rated this soundtrack four stars out of five. Information taken from Dr. Dolittle 2: Original Soundtrack liner notes: ;Sample credits * "Do U Wanna Roll (Dolittle Theme)" contains an interpolation of "Doo Wa Ditty (Blow That Thing)" (R. Troutman, L. Troutman), performed by Zapp * "What It Is (Part II)" contains replayed elements from "Children's Story" (R. Walters), performed by Slick Rick ;Notes The song "Life Is Good" did not appear in the film. See also * List of American films of 2001 * Arnold Schwarzenegger filmography Category:2001 films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Doctor Dolittle films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Films shot in Alaska Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films directed by Steve Carr Category:Films about animal rights Category:Films scored by David Newman Category:African-American films Category:Films about raccoons Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about bears Category:Films produced by John Davis